Everything Has Changed
by Kuro neko dattebayo
Summary: His life was stressful enough to begin with; he didn't need an invisible girl following him around. "We're just both crazy, right?" "Yup." RoxasxNamine AU.
1. Chapter 1

What the hell 

Roxas scrunched his eyebrows in frustration, knowing a headache was soon to come. He checked his watch and silently cheered that there were only ten minutes left in his dreadful internship. He returned his gaze back to the pile of ungraded tests on his desk and grabbed the top one. He noticed immediately that the first problem was done completely wrong and sighed.

_Come one guys, physics isn't that hard. _He thought to himself.

He then looked over at the professor who was currently trying to explain a 'Simple Harmonic Motion' problem. Roxas chuckled.

_Never mind, I wouldn't be able to pass this class either if my professor had an accent as thick as this guy. I can't understand a word he says._

Roxas pitied the two-hundred plus students in the classroom. He remembered hating physics when he had to take it, but he was surprisingly good at it. He actually still hated physics. Why he chose to do an internship as a TA for a physics class was beyond him.

He finished grading four more tests- none of which were higher than a forty-nine percent- when the professor decided to end the class. The majority of the students shuffled around and exited the class. The blonde gathered his belongings into his bags and gave the professor the graded tests as he headed towards the exit. The professor muttered something that Roxas could only assume was a thank you.

Roxas stepped out of the physics building and inhaled the fresh air. He walked towards his car and took out his keys. As he sat down on the leather seat, he began to check things off on his mental planner and realized he was free the next Saturday afternoon. Maybe he could finally spend time with Olette, he thought. He took out his cell phone and texted _"Free this Sat. You, me, icecream?" _and hit the send button.

While he drove out of the parking lot, he contemplated his relationship with his girlfriend. They rarely ever saw one another, with Roxas being busy with work, college, and his internship.

His brother, Sora, used to live with him but he had recently moved in with his girlfriend. Roxas was forced to work extra hard to keep up with the rent. And gas. And food.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang, indicating a text message. He stopped at a red light and checked his phone.

_"Sorry. I can't."_

Roxas frowned, clearly disappointed. He was about to reply, but the car behind him honked at him. Startled, he dropped his phone and realized the traffic light turned green. He rubbed his forehead, finally feeling that headache kick in, as he drove towards work.

xxx

_Meanwhile in someplace else._

Namine yawned silently. Her gaze was set in the general area of where her teacher stood and she tried to look like she was paying attention. She found that even pretending to be interested was difficult.

She always thought that learning magic would be remotely exciting.

But she had never been so bored in her life.

It was the middle of the school year and they had not even started on the basics of spells yet. They were still learning about the potential dangers of magic, safety precautions that should be taken and other nonsenses that she did not bother to pay attention to. And the history of freaking _history _of magic.

She didn't know why the Board of Magic Education forced everyone interested in magic to take a class _this _basic. No one was allowed to take legitimate magic classes until they were eighteen, and by then most people already knew how to do intermediate magic. The rules just seemed silly to her.

"Alright class, next week we are going to begin learning spells."

Namine's head perked up and she heard noises of excitement around her.

_About time. _She thought.

"Here are your spell books." The teacher said as he flicked his wrist, making the books fly towards each student. "Now, these spells are very elementary, but I think it is a good place to start."

A textbook floated towards Namine and she grabbed it as soon as it was near her. She eagerly opened the book and began browsing its content. She flipped through the spells and the more she flipped pages, the more annoyed her face looked.

_"Ink color change spell."_

_"Odorless spell."_

_"Paper shredding spell."_

Heck, the most complicated spell she could find was "_Turn water into juice spell."_

She already knew how to do most of those pointless things! She was starting to regret ever taking this class. The only reason she took it was so she could later take higher classes and learn more advanced spells.

She wanted to learn how to fly, transfigure, and all that other crazy stuff that was always being advertised.

But she wasted an entire year to learn how to make garbage less smelly?

If this was the pace they would be going at... it just didn't seem to be worth it.

"That's all for today. You are dismissed. Oh! For your homework, I want you to write a paper on the safety measures you should take before you cast a spell. It has to be at least five pages."

_Hell. No._

xxx

"Roxas! Dude why are you so glum all the time?" A loud voice brought Roxas out of his train of thought.

He sat up straight in the chair he was confined in. His back was slightly sore from being forced to sit all day. He hated having to take care of online orders, he'd rather be up carrying textbooks around the store. But, no, he had to file the orders made online. He glared at the computer. Who even ordered textbooks in the middle of the semester? Shouldn't they already have all of their books by now?

"Rox! I swear, if you don't say anything, I'm going to punch you. Seriously, why are you so depressed all the time?"

"I'm not depressed..." He replied to the spiky red-head.

"Are you not getting enough sex?"

The blonde muttered something inaudible.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you."

"Axel, don't you have someplace to be?" Roxas said as he laid his head on his arms.

"I'd rather be here bugging you. I hate this bookstore." Axel ruffled his friend's hair, making the latter swat his hand.

"Come on Axel, leave him alone. He's obviously not feeling well." Another voice piped in.

"But he's never feeling well, Xion!" He then placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "You know what you need? You need me to take you out for some drinks. Pronto. When are you free?"

Roxas remembered how he was had no plans on Saturday because his girlfriend was apparently busy. He was going to reply to Axel, but he stopped himself. He really wasn't in the mood for partying. He'd rather just catch up on all the sleep he was deprived of for the past couple of weeks.

Sleep. That sounded really good to him.

"I'm not free in the near future." He lied.

"That's a shame. You really need to relax sometime. All you ever do nowadays is work. You're only twenty-one for Pete's sake! You need to live your life, man." Axel said with his arms crossed.

"I agree with him Roxas. All this work is clearly not healthy. You look like you're about to drop dead any second." Xion said.

"Guys, I know you're concerned, but I'm fine. Really, I am." He said but his friends were not convinced.

"Why don't you look for a new roommate? That would take some load off of your shoulders." Xion suggested.

Roxas thought about the idea. He wasn't too fond of living with another person-that wasn't his brother- but it definitely would make his life a bit easier.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now you go home." Xion said.

"What?"

"You look like a zombie. Go home and get some rest. Axel and I'll fill in for you."

"You guys, I can't-"

"Go home, or I will punch you." Axel said as he ruffled the blonde's hair again.

Roxas smiled at his friends.

"Thanks... I owe you."

"Don't mention it."

xxx

Her eyes were drooping and her head was perched on the table. Opened in front of her was the Beginner's Guide to Magic and next to it was many other beginner books about safety and such.

She tried her hardest. She really did. She even wrote a page and a half. But the more words she wrote, the more she wanted to choke herself.

Namine was at the library, trying not to give up on her pursuit of a magic career.

But she was failing miserably so.

She began to sketch on a blank paper, knowing full well that she was not going to finish her essay. She put no thought into her drawing, she just let her hands flow. She eventually found herself drawing a detailed clock tower. Namine eyed her creation, wondering why she chose to draw something so random.

She shrugged it off and began scoping the room. There were only a few other people with her in the library. Closest to her was an old man sleeping with his giant textbook laid open in front of him.

Namine decided that she too needed sleep.

However, she had no intention of sleeping on a table. She grabbed her borrowed books and returned them to their correct spot in the bookcases. She headed towards the old man so she could return his textbook as well; he obviously was not using it.

She picked up the heavy textbook and closed it to see the cover. Her blue eyes widened as she read the title.

_"Advanced Magic for Experts."_

This was not a library book. This was a book only given to Magic users in the highest class! Namine figured she never would be allowed to have one, seeing as how close she was to quitting the beginner's class to magic. The Board of Magic Education were pretty strict when it came to advanced magic.

Namine still gripped the book when she approached the old man. She gently tapped his shoulders to make sure he was deep asleep. When the snoring continued, she tiptoed her way back to her original seat, making sure no one saw her taking his book.

It wasn't like she was going to steal it. She just wanted to look at some of the spells.

She flipped through the pages with a large smile plastered on her face.

_Time travel spell, anaimagus spell, teleportation spell, invisibility spell... awesome spell, awesomer spell, even more awesome spell!_

Her mouth was slightly open in awe.

_This _was exactly what she wanted.

She looked around nervously. She really wanted to try out a spell. She turned to the teleportation section and searched for the most basic of the bunch. Her eyes landed on the page for teleporting objects.

"To teleport objects in the near perimeter, you must have full focus on the object... then picture where you want to transport it... blah, blah, blah... must have mastered the art of clearing your mind. My head is pretty clear, I would say... _Ianuae Magicae."_

It seemed simple enough. She would just teleport the book back to its owner's table, then be on her merry way back to her dorm.

"Okay clear my mind."

She concentrated her magic and tried to think about the book alone. She then tried focus her magic on the old man's table.

"_Invisinuae Magicae."_

Her mind briefly flashed to her drawing.

She then heard thunder and saw a flash.

xxx

Roxas looked at his wrist to find that it was only 8:17 PM. He then peered below him towards the city and took in a relaxing breath.

He was currently sitting dangerously on the edge of the top of Twilight Town's Clock Tower.

He originally planned on going home as his friends instructed him to. However, he found himself driving towards the Clock Tower.

He took out his cell phone and checked his messages. He sighed for the upteenth time that day.

_"Sorry. I can't."_

She is always busy whenever he is free, he thought. But this time, she did not even provide him with a reason. Was she mad at him? Sure he rarely had time for her, but he was trying his hardest and she knew that.

Suddenly, he heard thunder. He looked skyward and found no clouds. He heard another _boom_ and got up thinking it would probably be best if he went home.

He then bumped into something.

Hard.

He stumbled backwards and tripped over his feet. He felt himself falling off of the tower and his heart pounding painfully in his ribcage.

He accepted his fate, thinking it was the end, until he felt someone grab the front of his shirt, their nails digging into his skin. He was dragged forward. When he felt his feet back on the tower, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground and laid down on his back. His heart was still racing.

"_What. The. Hell." _Roxas sputtered through his ragged breaths.

"Are... are you okay?" He heard a voice.

He lifted his head and looked around. He saw no one near him.

"Where are y-you?"

"Right here...?" The female voice said in confusion.

Roxas was frightened to hear the voice so near. He whipped his head to the direction of the voice. Again, he saw no one.

"Wh-where?"

"Here! In front of you! Jeez, you must be seriously traumatized or something."

Roxas rubbed his eyes. Still nothing.

"Huh?"

He heard an annoyed huff and felt something grab him arm and pull him upwards. Once he was on his feet, he felt it let go.

"Right here! Now can you tell me where I am?"

"What the hell..." The blonde boy muttered as he backed until he felt the wall. Then then clutched his head and groaned, his headache intensified. "I'm going crazy..."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not real. No, I'm just hallucinating. I need sleep. I'm just stressed out." He continued mumbling.

"Not real? You think I'm imaginary?"

"I'm just hearing things."

"What? You really can't see me?"

Roxas rubbed his forehead. He stayed silent for a little while. Once he felt calm enough, he headed for the exit, not replying to the voice.

"Hey wait! Answer me! I'm not a hallucination!" The voice said as it once again grabbed his hand, stopping him from proceeding. "Please. Help me. I have no idea where I am... or what happened. But I'm real, I can promise you that."

Maybe it was the desperation in her voice. Or maybe it was how warm his hand was. It felt exactly like a human hand was holding him.

He turned around. His eyes were still filled with doubt, but he looked like he was listening.

"Where am I?"

"Twilight Town..." He said slowly.

"Er- Where is that?"

"Um it's in the Sunset Province."

"I've never heard of any of that. Oh my book! Er, I mean the old man's book..."

Roxas' hand was let go and it limply returned to his side. He had never been so confused in his life. He then heard an angry sigh.

"This sucks, I hate magic!"

"Yeah, I'm going home now." He said as his headache got worse.

"Wha- Hey! Wait! I'm apparently invisible and I have no clue where I am. All I have is this goddam heavy book. You gotta help me out!"

"And why would I do that?"

"I did just save your life a couple of minutes ago! Well it was kinda my fault that you were in danger in the first place. But... um, please?"

"This is insane. I'm leaving." He said exasperatedly.

"Well I'm following you, mister!"

Roxas groaned. He wished he had some painkillers because his head was about to explode.

"Oh hey! How about we make a deal?" The voice said.

"No."

"Come on!"

"What is it?"

"Okay. If I can make your headache go away, then you let me stay with you until i figure out what the hell is going on. Deal?"

Roxas was about to decline, but another wave of cranial pain hit him.

It wouldn't be so bad to let the strange invisible creature stay with him...Right? This probably wasn't even real and Roxas was just dreaming.

But the throbbing in his head reminded him that he was wide awake.

"Fine. Whatever."

He heard the voice release a breath of relief.

"Alright, stand up straight and still." He did as he was told. "_Dolor Relevium."_

The very next moment he felt no pain.

_What the hell? _He thought.

"It worked, didn't it?"

He looked at the direction the voice was coming from and frowned. Realization then hit him. A strange invisible _healing _creature was going to live with him. Invisibly.

_What the hell did I just get myself into?_

xxx

**AN**

**Thank you for reading!**

**So how was it? Terrible? Decent? Should I continue? Reviews would be nice. It would definitely get chapters up more quickly :)**

**Gosh I'm so busy with school and all these AP's and crap that I barely have time for fanfiction. But I always make time for fanfiction. **

**Anyways, this is my first fanfic, so some feedback would be greatly appreciated! Well I did write this other fic, but I hated it so much so it doesn't exist anymore and I will never mention it again. Ever.**

**Any ideas or questions you may have, feel free to contact me. (I'm on fanfiction like everyday)**

**I'm trying to make this fic mainly a RomCom. But there will be drama in it. I gots it allll planned out.**

**I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon. Though, it will be very difficult with all these damn AP classes I'm taking and with Assassin's Creed 3 just having came out. But I will still type every night!**

**Until then, ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ****_Le Neko-neko _****and ****_Kuroiikawa_**** and ****_smallwritergirl _****for reviewing. Also, thank you to all who favored and followed this story. You guys are awesome :)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

Haunted?

His alarm went off. The blonde groaned as he pushed himself to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and looked out of his windows. The sun was not even out yet, but he knew he had to get ready for his classes.

Just another normal day.

Roxas dragged himself to his bathroom and began his everyday routine. He splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up then brushed his teeth then hopped into the shower.

Once he was finished, he headed towards the kitchen. He raked through his freezer and grabbed the frozen bacon.  
_Good things come to those who start their day with bacon. _Roxas thought.

He fetched his frying pan and moments later he began cooking. As the bacon was frying, he went to his fridge and took out a carton of milk. He poured the beverage into a cup and lifted it to his mouth.

"Oh good, you're an early bird as well."

Startled at the voice, he dropped his cup and it went crashing on the floor.

Namine.

How did he forget about _her_.

"I see you're still here." He replied.

"What you expected me to vanish?"

"I could hope. And technically, you are 'vanished.'" He said as he went to grab some paper towels and a broom.

"Here, let me fix that." She said.

"Look, I'm not too comfortable with you doing magic. Isn't that the reason we're both in this mess?"

"What, you think I'm going to mess up again? This is basic magic, a five year old could fix that!" She said incredulously.

"Fine. Do your thing." He said, not wanting to argue.

"_Vitrum Reparare."_

The glass cup was restored and it looked good as new. The only problem was that the milk was still spread on the floor.  
"Real efficient." He said sarcastically.

Namine huffed.

"Hey! I _was _going to clean it up, but you seem more than 'efficient' to do that yourself."

Roxas rolled his eyes and crouched down to clean up the mess he made. Suddenly, his nose picked up a strong scent. Something was burning.

_Not my bacon! _He thought as he rushed towards the frying pan.

He turned off the stove and opened the nearby window. He eyed his ruined breakfast and let out a sigh of disappointment.

_There went any chance of having a good day._

"They say 'don't cry over spilt milk,' but I think it should be 'don't cry over burnt bacon' for you." She giggled as he glared at her direction.

Roxas looked at his clock and noticed he was running out of time. He decided he would just have to skip eating breakfast.

"I have to go to class soon." He told her.

"Alright. Is it okay if practice my magic while you're gone?"

"Not in my apartment." He said bluntly.

"Can you take me someplace else?"

"I just said I have to leave soon."

"Well then I'll just go find a place myself."

"Okay but if you leave this apartment you have to lock the door. Which means that you can't come back inside until I return, and that's not until very late at night." He replied.

"You're forgetting that I know magic and can easily unlock doors."

"Fine, but if you get lost, I'm not going to look for you."

"Why would I get lost?"

"You're not stupid enough to do magic in front of a bunch of people, I hope. Nothing you do is _normal _to people here." He said as he scraped the bacon off of the pan and he heard her scoff. "Good luck finding a large, secluded area in the city."  
And with that, Roxas returned to his bedroom to grab his car keys.

**xxx**

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she paced around her temporary room. "I'm so stupid! I said the spell wrong!"

After Roxas left, Namine decided she would read her advanced magic book. She reread the section on teleporting objects and realized she combined two spells into one; the teleportation spell and the invisibility spell.

Was that even possible? She's never heard of anything like that before.

She wanted to try the spell again to see if it would get her back to her home. But at the same time, she was afraid that it might send her to another random place. There may not be a nice person to help her out again.

Well, calling Roxas a nice person was a bit of a stretch. But he did help her, and she was grateful.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open with a jingle of keys. Why was he back so early?

She placed her book down on her bed and headed towards the bedroom door. She opened it and walked towards the noise.

"Roxas?"

Then she halted as she reached the kitchen. In there was not Roxas, but a tall man with spiky red hair. He stood still in front of the open fridge. He looked like he was taking food out... or putting food in? She couldn't tell.

"Who's there?" The man asked.

_Crap._

"Was that a girl's voice I just heard?" He asked suspiciously. "Because if it was, I swear to everything that I will castrate you, Roxas."

_Crap, crap._

"I know your relationship with Olette isn't the greatest right now, but if you're cheating on her I will cut you up into little pieces and feed it to yourself." He said angrily as he closed the fridge.

_Oh great. Roxas is going to hate me even more if I'm the reason he's being accused of cheating. Quick, I have to think of something. _She thought as the man looked around the small apartment.

Namine walked carefully in front of the man to make sure she he could not see her.

"I know someone's in here, so just come out!"

_Just say something! _She told herself.

"Uh, over here?" She lamely said and mentally smacked herself.

The redhead turned to the direction of her voice and looked very confused.

"Huh?"

"Over here."

"Wha-what?" He said perplexed... and a little scared?

She then had an idea.

"How dare you disturb me, mortal!" Namine asked, projecting her voice.

"What-wher-what? Roxas, is this some kind of joke?"

"Joke? Do you insult me?"

"N-no...?" The man replied nervously. He backed himself up until he hit to wall, which amused Namine.

_His reaction is just like Roxas'._

"What's going on? _Where _the hell are you?"

"Fool! You enter this house and then insult not only me, but the chosen one as well! And then you have the audacity to question me? Do you have a deathwish, boy?"

_Chosen one? Where did I come up with that? _She thought as she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. _I think I may be having too much fun with this._

"...The hell?"

"If you know what is best for yourself," Namine said as she picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a lamp, "then leave this apartment!"

His eyes widened in fear.

Before she knew it, the redhead zipped out of the apartment as was nowhere in sight.

Once she was sure that the man was gone, Namine let out of a laugh.

She wondered briefly whether or not if what she did was smart. But she was in too much of a good mood to care.

**xxx**

Roxas tapped his pencil against his knee repeatedly. He was in his sitting near the back of the room in his Calculus 3 class. Math was always his strong point. However, he had no intention of pursuing a career in the field. He actually had no idea what he wanted to do with his life yet even though he was in his senior year of college.

His mind slowly drifted to the invisible being he left back in his apartment. He wondered if it was a good idea to leave her there alone, but it wasn't like he had any other option. He was curious as to whether or not she actually left his apartment. If she did, he had no doubt she would get lost. Twilight Town was a big city.

But if she did get lost, he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

He stared at his hands, not sure if he wanted that to happen or not.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He decided to ignore it and returned his attention to the professor. A couple of seconds later, it went off again but Roxas continued to ignore it.

He then felt it vibrate once more, but this time it was a text message. He took his phone out of his pocket  
As he opened his phone, he received another message. They both were from Axel.

_"NCEU4793GD FUCK." _  
_"ANSWER UR PHONE GODDAMIT!"_

It seemed urgent, so Roxas began to pack his things up.

He grabbed his bag and quickly exited the classroom. As soon as he was out of the building, he called his friend. It only took a second for him to answer.

_"Holy shit!" _He yelled, making Roxas cringe.

"What is it?"

_"You're hou-dammit, I need to speak with to face-to-face. Now!"_

"Axel, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

_"It won't make sense. Just meet me at Cid's."_

"This better be important."

_"Dammit just hurry!"_

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." Roxas said as he entered his car and sped off to his destination.

Before he knew it, he was in front of _Cid's Coffee House. _He entered the shop and was greeted with the scent of strong coffee. Roxas scanned the room for his best friend, but could not find him.

_He tells _me _to hurry. The jerk._

He waved to the manager, Cid, then headed towards his usual table. As he sat down, he heard a group of girls giggling. He looked up and saw them smiling at him, one was winking.

He groaned as the winking girl got up and walked towards him. He didn't want to deal with her right now.

Luckily, Axel chose that moment to enter the coffee house. Roxas got up and his friend hurried to him, nearly knocking the winking girl to the ground. He heard her shout unlady-like strings of curses, which amused the blonde.

"_Roxas." _Axel said as he emphasized each syllable.

"Axel, what the hell happened to you?" He was referring to the sweat plastered all over Axel's face.

"Your apartment is fucking haunted!" The redhead yelled.

The entire shop was silent and all stared at the duo.

Roxas cleared his throat and heard Cid chuckle in the background. The blonde forced his friend to sit then sat down himself.

"What?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I said-"

"God, lower your voice." Roxas interrupted.

"I was at your apartment-"

Roxas didn't hear the rest of Axel's rambling.

_Namine._

What did she manage to do now?

"Roxas! Goddamn you and your zoning out."

"Wait, why were you in my apartment?"

"Dude, seriously? I just fucking saw a ghost-demon-shit-thing, and _that's _all you can think about?"

"You _saw_ her?" Roxas questioned.

"Well, actually no. I could only hear it. But your lamp was fucking floating in mid-air!"

_Damn you Namine._

"Uh, what did it say?"

"Some crap about me insulting her and the 'chosen one,' which I assume is you since she's living in your fricking apartment."

Roxas sighed in frustration.

"Rox, I'm not kidding. I swear!"

"Ghosts are not real, Axel." He muttered while rubbing his forehead, thinking of multiple ways to torture a certain invisible girl.

"You have to believe me!"

"Look, I have to get back to class."

"Dammit Roxas, listen to me!" Axel began to shout again.

Roxas shook his head and got up. He headed for the exit before Axel grabbed him.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back to your apartment. You're staying at my place." He said as Roxas shook off his grasp.

"There is nothing wrong with my apartment"

"Did you not hear anything I said?" Axel exclaimed.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, where are you going? Don't you dare go to your apartment!"

Roxas was definitely going back to his apartment. What was Namine thinking? Was she thinking at all?

His list of 'ways to torture' was rapidly expanding.

**xxx**

**Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry about how short this chapter was. I've been so busy lately.**  
**Thanks again for all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited :)**  
**Feedback is always welcome. So please Review! **


End file.
